Without You
by Achaya
Summary: PostNew Moon.AU. Edward didn't come back, Alice told nobody about Bella's cliffdiving. 17 years later, Edward hears Bella singing on the radio, a song she dedicates to 'the one true love of my life. You know who you are.' What will happen?
1. Without You

Without You

Edward Cullen was driving down the highway, fiddling with the radio. When he finally settled on a radio station that came through, he sighed and sat back in the seat. When the song was done playing, a DJ came on and prattled for a while. Edward ignored him.

A few minuets later, a song came on, and the voice sounded faintly familiar. Edward listened closer, paying very close attention to the words. The woman singing had a soft, clear voice, and it wafted gently into Edward's ears.

_I sure enjoyed the rain,_

_But I'm lookin' forward to the sun,_

_You have to feel the pain,_

_When you lose the love you gave someone._

_Hope you're doin' fine all alone now,_

_But where do I go from here? _

'_Cause without you I'm not okay_

_And without you I've lost my way_

_My heart's stuck in second place, ooh,_

_Without you. _

_I never thought I'd be_

_Lyin' here without you by my side,_

_It seems unreal to me,_

_That the life you promised was a lie,_

_You made it seem so easy,_

_Makin' love into memories,_

_I guess you got what you wanted,_

_But what about me,_

'_Cause _

_Without you I'm not okay,_

_And without you I've lost my way,_

_My heart's stuck in second place, ooh,_

_Without you_

_Somebody tell my head _

_To try and tell my heart,_

_That I'm better off,_

_Without you, 'cause baby I can't live_

_Without you I'm not okay,_

_And without you I've lost my way_

_My heart's stuck in second place, ooh,_

_Without you, without you. _

Edward froze. _Bella_.

**A/N: I know that _Twilight_ belongs to the brilliant and most honored Stephenie Meyer. All Hail Stephenie Meyer! And that _Without You _belongs to the Dixie Chicks…lucky ducks… **


	2. I probably wouldn't be this way

_**I probably wouldn't be this way **_

Edward blinked at the road ahead of him. He couldn't hear, couldn't see. His chest hurt so much—he felt like it would kill him. He hadn't heard her voice in seventeen years. He had tried not to think about her. And then this song—a pure coincidence that he had heard it—brought all of that crashing down on him.

He felt a cracking, and looked down at his hands. The steering wheel had been crushed in his grip. He decelerated his car and pulled it over to the shoulder. He couldn't breathe—not that _that_ was a problem.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, flipped it open, and dialed Alice. It rang for several minuets, and the voice message twittered in his ear in Alice's playful voice. "Alice. When you get this—I need you to call me," he whispered into the phone.

_Good. Someone actually pulled over to use a stupid cell phone. _Edward smiled a little at this. Other people's thoughts could be so funny. Like he would _need_ to pull over.

**Alice's POV **

'Odd,' I thought. 'Edward hasn't called in months. What does he need now?' I pushed the button that played the message.

"_Alice. When you get this—I need you to call me." _Strange. He hadn't sounded like that since—no. No thinking about _her. _I hadn't seen her—in person—in seventeen years. It would hurt too much now.

Suddenly, loud country music blared from the living room in the apartment I shared with Jasper. "Jasper! Turn down that da—" I stopped, choking on my words. The song playing—I know that voice.

_Got a date a week from Friday with the preacher's son  
Everybody says he's crazy  
I'll have to see  
I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came  
I won't have to pay that boy to rake my leaves  
I'm probably going on and on it seems I'm doing more of that these days _

I probably wouldn't be this way  
I probably wouldn't hurt so bad 

_I never pictured every minute  
Without you in it  
Oh you left so fast _

Sometimes I see you standing there  
Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch  
Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky  
To have had the chance to love this much  
God give me a moments grace  
Cause if I'd never seen your face  
I probably wouldn't be this way

Mama says that I just shouldn't speak to you  
Susan says that I should just move on  
Everybody thinks I've lost my mind  
But I just take it day by day

Sometimes I see you standing there  
Sometimes I feel an angels touch  
Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky  
To have had the chance to love this much  
God give me a moments grace  
Cause if I'd never seen your face  
I probably wouldn't be this way  
I probably wouldn't be this way

Got a date a week from Friday with the preachers son  
Everybody say's I'm crazy  
Guess I'll have to see… 

Bella. Bella was singing on the radio—a song about my brother, I was sure. Oh no. I knew why Edward had called me.

**

* * *

A/N: All hail Stephenie Meyer! And **_**I probably wouldn't be this way **_**belongs to LeAnn Rimes. Virtual cookies to reviewers! Chocolate chocolate-chip! Reviews are better than diamonds (on here, anyway…) **

**YAY! **

**I know I changed the song a bit, but having Bella singing about a headstone wouldn't fit. Edward didn't **_**die**_**, so I cut that part. Don't kill me! **

**Achaya**


	3. Where I used to Have a Heart

**Where I Used to have a Heart**

**Bella's POV**

I sat at my desk, pen in hand, with a half-written song down on paper. A half-full glass of wine sat on my desk. I sighed. Almost everything in my life was half-something. Half a song, half a glass, half a heart. I sighed. I picked up the glass and drained it. I looked out the window at the Arizona landscape. I lived just outside Phoenix. My office was a dark red, the exact opposite of my old room in Forks.

I put down my pen, and got up. I would leave the writing for later. I looked up at my wall clock. It was nearly three. I suppressed a laugh. I had spent nearly seven hours working on this song, and I only had half of it finished. Oh well.

The door banged open. "Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie! How was your day?" I called as I walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"It was really good. Tommy Morris brought cupcakes today, 'cause today was his birthday, and on the bus ride home, the bus driver played the country station, and I heard one of your songs," she said as she dropped her backpack on the floor and ran into the kitchen.

"So you had cupcakes today? Then I guess you won't want and chocolate chip cookies, huh?" I said. I pulled a cookie sheet out of the oven where I had been keeping them warm all day.

"No! I love cookies!" she shouted.

"I know. That's why I made them, silly kid," I said as I handed her a cookie.

"Thank you mommy. Can I read your new song?" she asked.

"When it's done. Now go do your homework. Miss Kerri will be here in about ten minuets, be good. I'll be back by the time you go to bed. Love you," I said as I pulled on my coat. Kerri was our teenage neighbor—she watched Anna while I was at work.

"Hey, Mrs. Williams! Umm, was there anything you wanted me to fix for Anna tonight?" she yelled from the front door.

"There's some fried chicken in the fridge, just heat that up and fix some instant potatoes," I shouted. "Make sure she does all her homework, and don't go in my office."

Before she could answer, I was out the door. I had to hurry—my shift started in fifteen minuets. I worked graveyard shift as a waitress at the local 'nice' restaurant, and it would be my butt if I was late.

**Two weeks later…**_**(1) **_

"Hey sweetie," I whispered. Anna stirred under the blankets. "I finished my new song. Aunt Wendy, Uncle Paul and I recorded it. Wanna hear?"

She shot up. "Yes Mommy!" I put the CD in the radio, flipped it to track four and pressed 'Play'. My voice rang out from the radio.

_Where I used to have a heart  
Feels like a mile wide ditch  
I got a hole inside  
The doctor just can't stitch  
Gone without a trace  
You left a hollow place  
There's not a stone to mark  
Where I used to have a heart _

There were times when I would  
hold you 

_And feel the pounding in  
my chest  
Now I'm just as empty  
As a canyon way out west  
That's how deep I love you  
Babe, I love you still  
To the bottom of this space  
I'll never fill _

Where I used to have a heart  
Feels like a mile wide ditch  
I got a hole inside  
The doctor just can't stitch  
Gone without a trace  
You left a hollow place  
There's not a stone to mark  
Where I used to have a heart

I guess I'll learn to live with  
A different kind of pain  
I'm suffering from a sickness  
That I cannot give a name 

_Such a strange sensation  
I've never felt before  
Missing you has cut me to the core _

Where I used to have a heart  
Feel like a mile wide ditch  
I got a hole inside  
The doctor just can't stitch  
Gone without a trace  
You left a hollow place  
There's not a stone to mark  
Where I used to have a heart

Where I used to have a heart 

She sat mesmerized through the whole song.

"Do you like it?" I asked, anxious.

"Mommy, why are all of your songs sad?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'll tell you when you're older. Do you like it?"

"Yeah," she yawned. I kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Glad you like it. Now go to sleep." She rolled back over, and I tiptoed out of the room. As I walked down the stairs, I glanced out the window. Huh. I thought I saw a familiar car across the street—not my neighbor's car. It was a Volvo, but I couldn't make out the color. It looked silver in the moonlight—no, it couldn't be.

I sat down on the stairs—hard. I couldn't breathe. A silver Volvo. But it couldn't be _his_ silver Volvo. When I could breathe again, I continued down the stairs, toward the kitchen. And there, on _my _sofa, in _my _living room, in _my_ house—and then I was surprised to find the floor rushing up at me.

**Edward's POV **

God, I was nervous. It was late, and I figured I would stay here until morning—I didn't know what I would do then. I heard music playing softly from the little girl's room—_Bella's little girl. _

A few words ghosted down the stairway.

_Missing you has cut me to the core _

_Where I used to have a heart,_

_Feels like a mile wide ditch_

_I got a hole inside _

_The doctor just can't stitch_

_Gone without a trace_

_You left a hollow place  
There's not a stone to mark  
Where I used to have a heart _

Where I used to have a heart… 

I felt a twinge in my chest where my heart should be. Where I used to have a heart. The music stopped, and I heard Bella whisper to her daughter to go to sleep. She walked quietly down the stairs, and glanced out the window—and nearly collapsed on the stairs. She must have seen my car. I should have known better. If she had that reaction to my _car_, I don't know how she would react to _me._

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, I found out. She stopped and stared at me for a moment, and whispered a word I never heard her say before. And then she fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yada, yada, yada. I don't own **_**Twilight,**_** and the song belongs to a country singer I will never, ever be (Martina McBride). I didn't own **_**Twilight **_**yesterday, I don't own it today. Remember, virtual chocolate and truffles will rain fro the sky when reviews rain down on my head. **

  

**Achaya **

**(1)—I don't know how long it takes to record this stuff. I'm not a singer. Don't kill me. **_  
_


	4. Holding back

**Holding Back **

**Bella's POV **

Sunlight filtered through my curtains. I groaned, and pulled my comforter over my head. I most certainly did _not_ want to get up. Huh. My blankets must have fallen off my bed a bit; I felt some _very_ cold air on my right. Icy cold. I rolled over to pull my blankets up, and saw a pair of golden eyes.

I screamed, and fell out of bed. My blankets fell on top of me, and I just laid there for a minuet, convincing myself that I was still asleep and dreaming. As soon as I could breathe normally again, I threw my blankets off and sat up. I looked up at my bed. Empty. I sighed.

Then, my door opened, and a yelling seven-year-old leaped onto my bed.

"Get up Mommy! Get up, get up, get up! It's Saturday, get up! You promised we'd go to the park! Get uu-up!"

"I'm up, I'm up. Come on, let's go make breakfast," I said as I picked myself up. I took her hand and walked out the door.

"But Mommy," she said, looking up at me, "breakfast is already done."

"What?" I asked. "Honey, we have cereal every morning. I was going to make something special."

"Mommy, it's pancakes and bacon and scrambled eggs. The funny man with pale skin and gold eyes made it. He said to come and get you up."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

She sighed. "It's pancakes and bacon and scrambled eggs. The funny man with pale skin—"

"Honey, go get dressed. I've got to go and talk to him."

"Who is he?" she asked.

"He's—an old friend. Now go get dressed." She skipped off toward her room, and closed the door. I looked down the stairs, set my jaw, and marched down into the kitchen. _He_ was sitting in _my _kitchen, at _my _table, with breakfast (out of _my _refrigerator) on the table.

He looked up at me. "Hello Bella," he said softly.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing? I've been coping fine for the past _seventeen years,_ so what the hell do you think you're doing waltzing back in here?" I said, with forced calm. Anger gave my voice a very sharp edge. He winced. "The only reason I'm even being civil to you is my daughter is upstairs, and I don't want you anywhere _near _her. Do you understand?"

He sighed. "Bella—"

"Don't you dare talk to me. Now, I assume you brought somebody with you? Seeing as there is now a Mercedes in my driveway."

He nodded. "I—"

"Don't talk to me! I will only speak to whomever you brought. Now, get out of my kitchen."

Just then, my door banged open. "Bella?" a soft, musical voice called out.

"Alice? Is that you?"

I heard what sounded like bags falling to the floor, and suddenly a _very _happy Alice Cullen was squeezing me. Tightly.

"Alice—can't breathe—need—oxygen!" I gasped.

"Oops. Sorry." She grinned.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you," I said. "Will you please get your brother out of my kitchen?"

Alice sighed. "Edward, I told you this was a bad idea. Give us some time." He sighed, pushed his chair back, and walked out of the house. When I was certain he—and his stupid shiny Volvo—was gone, I turned to Alice and asked, "Why are you here? What's going on? Why have you two decided after seventeen years to come back?"

"Bella, I never wanted to leave. But Edward thought it was best for a clean break, blah blah blah. I finally got a call from Edward about two weeks ago, and then I heard you singing on the radio. I think if Edward and I were still alive, we'd have had heart attacks. So, we looked you up on the internet, found out where you work, and asked the manager where you lived."

"Okay, so I'm assuming you got here at the same time Edward did. Why weren't you in my kitchen?"

"I went shopping."

"For who?" I asked suspiciously.

"Anna. I checked her closet so I'd have her size. I'd have gotten you something, but after he carried you up to your room when you passed out, Edward wouldn't let me in."

I sighed. "Well, I promised Anna we'd go to the park today, and it looks like it might be one of the few cloudy days we get, so would you like to come?"

She squealed. "Yes!"

**Later, at the park… **

Alice and I sat on a bench at the park while Anna was on the swings.

"So…Bella…you have a daughter?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. She's really smart, too. Best in her class."

"And her father is…?"

"Dead."

"So...did you ever get married?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "He was something special. An artisit, you know. He was something special."

"Where is he?"

"Dead."

"Uh-huh. And when's her birthday? What's her middle name? How old is she?"

"Her birthday is in four days—you get to go shopping again." At this, Alice beamed. "Her middle name is Elizabeth. She's seven, about to turn eight. No big presents, Alice. No computers, or cars, or whatever."

She looked disappointed. Then she sighed. "Okay. Nothing huge. So, when did you start singing?"

"About a year ago. My cousin from Florida decided to move out here—loves the heat, hates the hurricanes, so—Arizona is dry, hot, and nice. She can play the guitar, and her husband plays the fiddle. I can sing, so we started a little country band. For most of the beginning of the year, we were just booked at parties, and we'd do other people's songs. Then I started writing songs, we put down a demo CD, and took it up to a contractor. (1)

Surprise, the new hot band Whispering Sunshine was born."

"Whispering Sunshine?" Alice said skeptically.

"Yeah. Whispering Sunshine. What, is there a problem with that?"

"No," Alice giggled.

"Alice…I can tell there's something you want to say…and I know what it is…yes, you can take Anna shopping."

She squealed, and I winced. "But you have a limit: nothing over three hundred dollars. I don't want my vampire spoiling my kid."

She just squealed again.

**--------------------------At the Mall (shudder) --------------------------**

"Ooh, Bella, do you like th—"

"No."

"How about—"

"No."

"This?" she held up a lacy camisole/shirt/thing.

"No. Why did I let you drag me in here again?"

"Because I was closing in on my 'limit' and you need new clothes and this was the cheapest store I could find. Now pick something," she ordered. I sighed.

"Fine. I guess I like these sunglasses…"

"Yay! Now, we need an outfit to go with the sunglasses, and shoes, and…"

I sighed again. Today was shaping up to be a…day with Alice.

**---------------------------At home-------------------------- **

I finally collapsed on the couch and groaned. Three trips to get everything in the house. "Okay, Alice, I changed my mind. You cannot buy Anna anything. Go tell her happy birthday early from Auntie Alice."

She skipped up the stairs. After a few minuets, she flew back down the stairs. I looked at my watch, and groaned again. "Alice—could you watch Anna tonight? Kerri is in Phoenix, and I have to work tonight."

"Sure," she chirped.

I pulled on my coat. As I walked out the door, I heard Alice humming something. I smiled. I got into my car, and started humming. I liked the tune. Maybe I'd write a song with it. Hmm. A rare storm was heading our way.

Rain started pouring down hard. I turned my windshield wipers on high, but I still couldn't see. Hmm. There was a car heading my way—too fast, I realized. I heard brakes squealing—too late. Crap. The other car crashed into mine, in slow-motion.

I heard someone scream my name—a someone with an angel's voice. And then burning fire on my wrist. And then the sweet blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: (1) or whoever does that stuff. Again, I don't know. **


	5. Changes

**Changes **

**Last time: **

_Rain started pouring down hard. I turned my windshield wipers on high, but I still couldn't see. Hmm. There was a car heading my way—too fast, I realized. I heard brakes squealing—too late. Crap. The other car crashed into mine, in slow-motion. _

_I heard someone scream my name—a someone with an angel's voice. And then burning fire on my wrist. And then the sweet blackness of unconsciousness. _

**----------------------------Edward's POV---------------------- **

I had been following Bella and Alice all day—not that I didn't trust Alice. But now…now I was glad I had. The storm blew in quickly, just after dark. Bella was on her way to that restaurant, when a moron driving way too fast—for a wet road, anyway—crashed into her.

I screamed her name. I ran to her car—when had she gotten rid of her old truck?—and scooped her out. No, no, no! She was dying. So I did the only thing I could—I bit her. The raindrops that landed on my face and slid down substituted for the tears I couldn't cry.

I ran back to her house, the countryside blurring into a dark gray smear. I crashed through the door, not bothering to open it. I held her close so the shards wouldn't hurt her. Alice ran into the living room, shouting, "Edward, I told you to stay out, I just got the kid asleep, and now you've—" she froze.

"Oh no."

"Alice, get the kid out of here. Take her to the hotel, or something. Just get her out. I don't want her here when Bella wakes up," I growled.

As I ran up the stairs and into her room, I could hear Alice waking Anna up. I closed and locked the door, and sat down beside Bella. She hadn't moved—but she was breathing.

Then, she moaned. Then she screamed. I grabbed her arms to keep her from hurting herself. I held her arms down all day, for the next three days.

When she finally stopped screaming, I leaned over her face and stroked a lock of hair from her face. Her eyes—bright red—snapped open.

"You look eighteen again," I whispered. Before I knew what hit me, stars were dancing in front of my eyes, and I was picking myself up off the floor—across the room.

"How dare you," she growled. I rubbed my jaw.

"How dare I what?"

"How dare you _do _this to me? I can't see my daughter now for a year! I can't see my family again—_ever_! How _dare you?"_

"Bella, you—"

"Go get Alice. Now." I rubbed my jaw again.

"You know, seventeen years ago, you practically _begged_ me to do this to you."

"Seventeen years ago, _you_ hadn't left, I hadn't fallen in love again, I hadn't gotten married, and I didn't have a daughter. Seventeen years ago, I was a kid. Now, you've ruined my life—again. Now. Go. Get. Alice." The last words were a growl.

I stormed out of the room, down the stairs, out of the house, and into my car.

**-----------------------------At the hotel. Alice's POV------------------------------ **

I sighed. The kid was asleep. She must get this sleeping thing from Bella. I've never seen anybody sleep so much. Then, Edward burst through the door. He looked mad. Ahh. This would brighten my day.

"Bella—"

"Wants to see me. I know. And she decked you. That was funny," I giggled.

"Alice, stop talking or _I'll _deck _you_," he growled.

"M'kay. You watch Anna, 'kay?"

"Fine," he spat.

**-------------------------------At Bella's house----------------------- **

I stepped through the shards of the door.

"Bella?"

In a flash, she was in front of me. Wow. "Umm—Bella--you're, um…wow."

She was pale—paler than a usual vampire, I mean. Her dark brown hair, which had been beautiful before, was absolutely stunning. She was thin, and her pretty face was even prettier. Of course, her dark chocolate eyes were now bright and bloody red, but all in all, she was a _very_ gorgeous vampire. Prettier than Rose, I think.

She jumped on me—and I hugged her back, more tightly than I could have before. "Bella, I think you're going to be a great vampire. Now, let's go hunting!"

"Yes, please! I'm _very_ thirsty," she laughed. Her voice was more beautiful than ever. Soft, clear, and velvety smooth—honey sweet. A beautiful voice, even for a vampire.

**------------------------------Back at the hotel. Edward's POV---------------------- **

I sat at the table, head in my hands. I could feel the prickles on the back of my neck that meant someone was watching me. I peeked out from between my fingers. A little girl, in a pink nightgown, clutching a teddy bear, was staring at me.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Where's Mommy?" she squeaked.

"She's…umm…ask Alice when she gets back."

"Who are you?"

"Edward Cullen. I'm an—"

"Old friend of Mom's. She told me."

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Why do you have gold eyes?"

"Ask Alice."

"Why do you smell funny?"

"Ask Alice."

"Is that your answer for everything?"

"Ask Alice."

She stomped out of the room. I'm not so good with kids. You may have noticed.


	6. My Immortal

**My Immortal **

**-----------------------------At the Hotel that evening, Alice's POV----------------------------- **

I banged through the hotel room door. Edward looked up at me from his palms—where he had probably been sitting for several hours—and smiled, a bit forcedly.

"Alice, I believe there is an irate seven-year-old waiting to ask you some questions," he said wryly. I groaned.

"Why can't you answer them?"

"Because," he grinned, "I told her to ask _you_."

"Auntie Alice?" a small voice shrilled from the bedroom.

"I'm going to get you for this," I hissed. "Coming!" I said to the little girl.

Edward just smiled, and went back to his palms. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alice!"

"I'm _coming_!"

**----------------------------------A few hours later------------------------- **

"Do I _really_ have to go?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because your mom told me to."

"I don't _want_ to go live in Maine!"

Little girls can be _very_ annoying. "Now go to bed."

"Edwarrrd," I growled. "I. Am. Going. To. _Kill_. You."

"Humph. Why?"

"You stuck me with _arguing_ with Anna. Seeing as she's _Bella's _kid, _you_ should know how obstinate she would be about having to go live with Carlisle and Esme," I snarled.

"Wait," he said, "why Esme and Carlisle?"

"Because you know Jasper…and kids…and Emmett and Rose…" he shuddered. "I'll help when I can, but Esme and Carlisle are the best choice. Since everybody left for 'college' again, Esme's had no one to, you know," I grimaced, "mother."

"The plane leaves in the morning," I continued, "and, seeing as she—and they—won't know anything, you have to go with her."

"Why me?"

"Because, Bella clocked you, remember?" I smiled as he rubbed his jaw—again.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But you know, Carlisle's going to be very angry with me."

"Why?"

"I bit a human."

"Oh. Right."

**-----------------------------------At her house, Bella's POV----------------------- **

I groaned and slumped onto my bed. My life was ruined. No, not just ruined—destroyed. Again. Let me see, that's…four times now. First, he left. And then Jacob…and then Michael…and now. God, how many times can I be ripped open?

A song flickered through my mind then. well, part of one, anyway.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

A light flicked on in the hallway. It stung my eyes. This super-sense thing was getting really old.

"Alice?" I groaned.

"No." That voice. I shot up. I saw him standing there, in _my _doorway.

"I told you to get out. That meant for good," I growled.

**Yes, I know. Evil author, cliffy extreme! Mwahahaha! HA! But, seriously, all you guys who have read, but not reviewed, please please please review. Reviews make me want to write faster! And, to all of you who have been reading from the start, thanks. I think I'm about halfway through, and you know…blah. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner. School. Blech. Colds. Blech. Blech-er? I dunno. But, anyway guys thanks for holding with me so long. **

**Achaya. **


	7. I Can Still Feel You

**I can Still Feel You**

**Readers: I ought to let you know that in chapter four, I went back and changed some stuff to make the story better. So, it might be a good idea for you old readers to go back, lest I be pounded with angry and confused reviews. **

_**Last time…**_

_A light flicked on in the hallway. It stung my eyes. This super-sense thing was getting really old._

"_Alice?" I groaned._

"_No." That voice. I shot up. I saw him standing there, in __my __doorway._

"_I told you to get out. That meant for good," I growled. _

He sighed. "Bella—"

"Don't you 'Bella' me. Get. _Out,_" I growled.

He sighed again. "Alice…arranged plane tickets. Anna and I will be flying out in the morning. I thought you ought to know."

I clutched my pillow. "Get out," I growled.

It was quiet for a moment. I looked up. Nope. He was still there.

"Bella…I was wondering…your human skin was white—almost literally—and this 'Michael' you were married to…_his _skin was white…"

I looked up at him sharply. "I looked him up. He was quite good. Anyway, his skin was white…so why is Anna's brown?"

I flinched, and hid the motion with my pillow. "I don't think you need to know that."

"Well, seeing as Carlisle and Esme already know of this Michael, and when I tell them you were married to him, they're going to want to know…and if I don't know the story, I can't tell them."

"I still don't think you need to know that."

"Yes, I do."

"No. You don't."

"Yes I—"

I lunged at him. My knee caught him in the stomach, and my fist caught his throat. I drove him into the banister—in the hallway. He threw me off him, and I went through my bedroom wall. I rolled out of it. Part of me was thinking, _Wow. I didn't know I could do _that. The rest of me was planning how to beat Edward.

He was in front of the hole I had made through the wall. He lunged at me. I moved slightly. Since Edward can't fly or change direction in midair, he kept on going. Through my window.

I leaned out through the shards. He glared up at me, brushing glass off his shirt. I yelled out, "When I say you don't need to know, _you don't need to know_!"

For a moment, he looked as though he was going to come back up. Then, he whirled around and stalked off to his stupid, shiny Volvo. I watched him drive off. Then, as his tail lights faded, I turned back to my bed. I clutched my pillow close to my chest. I fell into a kind of stupor—I don't know if it was hours or just minutes before Alice banged through my door.

"Bella? Edward and Anna just left the hotel. He seemed angry…and sore. What happened?"

She appeared in my doorway. I rolled away from her. "Don't wanna talk. Go away." My voice was muffled through my pillow.

She was by me in an instant. She stroked my hair. "What did you fight about?"

"I don't wanna talk. Go away."

"Can't. I checked out of the hotel. I've got nowhere else to go. Besides, _someone's _got to look after you."

"Why?" I moaned.

"Silly Bella," she whispered. "You're a newborn vampire. I've got to make sure you don't go and kill anybody. Besides," she brightened up, "I've got to help you fix your window and the door that Edward broke. And the wall that you broke. The people who are going to buy your house wouldn't exactly like holes everywhere."

Okay, _that _grabbed my attention. "Who said anything about selling my house?"

"I believe I just did. Anyway, you'll have to move sooner or later. Why not sooner? And these people need it more than you. You can stay with me and Jasper. They're going to have a baby, Bella." Her voice had taken on a pleading tone.

"Fine," I sighed. "But I'm not telling you what we fought about."

* * *

I swiped the paintbrush across the door for a final time. The paint was a dark forest green. It was splattered across the old pair of overalls, along with other paint stains. Alice and I had repainted the whole house.

"Okay, Alice. I'm done. List it!" I called. A few furious clicks and taps later, she yelled back, "Done!" I sighed and flopped down on the couch. She was beside me again. I reached for the remote. Alice snatched it out of my fingers.

"No, Bella. You have to go pack. They'll be here…" she raised one finger as a blank look crossed her face. "…a week from…Tuesday. Go. Shoo!" she shooed me all the way up the stairs.

"Alice, if they're going to be here a week from Tuesday, how are we going to pack up the furn—oh, right." I grimaced. I had forgotten the speed.

"I'll get on the furniture. You get on everything else," she ordered, and pointed me to my room.

I pulled a suitcase from under my bed, and unzipped it. I flicked the radio on, and started to sing along while I tossed clothes into my suitcase. I didn't even notice the words for a minute.

_It's that feeling that someone  
Is standing behind me  
And I turn around and there's no one there  
And it's the sensation  
That someone just whispered  
Yeah and I still hear your voice but you're not really here  
Your memory is like a ghost  
And my heart is its host _

Odd. I had wrapped my fingers around something hard and square. I yanked it out. In my hands I held an old photograph—about ten years old. It showed a young man, with russet skin and deep brown eyes. A familiar grin graced his lips. Oh no. The picture dropped from my fingers.

_I can still feel you just as close as skin  
Every now and then _

"Bella? Did you drop something? I heard glass break," Alice's voice took a minute to register in my head. I crumpled to the floor. She was by my side in an instant.

_All by myself, in a crowded room, or my empty bed  
there's a place you've touched  
With your love no one gets close to _

I sluggishly turned my head to face her. "I think," I said slowly, "I'm ready to tell you what…what we argued about." I took a deep breath. "It all started seventeen years ago…"

_I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you_

**A/N: ****Yes, yes, I know, evil author. Cliffy again. Heehee. I'm evil. Get used to it. Anyway, for you people like me who are too interested in the story to read whatever I put up top, here it is again: **

**Readers: I ought to let you know that in chapter four, I went back and changed some stuff to make the story better. So, it might be a good idea for you old readers to go back, lest I be pounded with angry and confused reviews. **

**Okay, now that that's out of the way, I'm very sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was going to, but the computer messed up my save and deleted everything, and I got kicked off the computer so I couldn't retype it. So, sorry, or else this would have been chapter eight. Blame Dell. **

**Twilight…still not mine…Song…Collin Raye's…truffles…cookies…reviews…**

**I'm just tired of typing. Bye, O Readers and Reviewers. May the blessings of many gods and goddesses rain down upon those who review. Ciao. **

**Achaya. **


	8. Memory

**Memory**

_**Last time…**_

_I sluggishly turned my head to face her. "I think," I said slowly, "I'm ready to tell you what…what we argued about." I took a deep breath. "It all started seventeen years ago…" _

_I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you, I can still feel you_

* * *

"After…you know…Jacob pulled me back together. He kept me together…when the hole in my chest threatened to rip me apart. He was like my sun, my air. I _needed_ Jacob. I don't think we ever made it, you know…official. Renée would have flipped. Of course, it was funny when Jake beat the crap out of Mike." I paused, remembering. 

((Flashback))

"_I swear, Newton, if you ever try that again, I'll personally rip you to pieces," Jacob growled. Mike was sprawled out on the floor, his nose bleeding. He nodded sluggishly. I leaned against Jacob, smothering a smile. That was the last time Mike Newton had ever tried to kiss me. _

((End Flashback))

"You know Victoria had come back, right? Well, the pack kept her at bay for a long time. A very long time. When I was twenty-five, we got married. At twenty-seven…we had Anna. Then…" I stopped. Breathing was getting difficult—like it always did when I talked about Jacob.

I yanked in a breath, and started again. "Then, about two months after Anna was born…Victoria found us. We had moved up to Port Angeles. She followed our scent there. Luckily…I guess…Quil and Embry were visiting…" I heaved a dry sob. It hurt so much…

"Victoria burst through the door…"

((Flashback))

_Her wild orange hair billowed around her face. Her eyes were wild, and coal black. _

"_Run Bella!" Jacob cried. He shuddered, and sprang at Victoria. Quil and Embry phased and attacked her. I grabbed Anna and fled out of the living room. I darted around the table in the kitchen. I flew into the laundry room and out the back door. Yelps and screams—and the groaning sound of rock being broken apart—sounded through the door. _

_Finally, after what seemed like forever, two wolves limped through the back door. The chocolate-colored one, Embry, was holding a hand in his mouth. Quil gripped her head in his teeth. Piece by piece, they brought Victoria out and laid her in a pile. _

_I went back into the kitchen and grabbed the lighter fluid, matches, and a bag of charcoal. We burned Victoria in my backyard, and I held Anna close as the chocking purple smoke rose to the sky. _

_Embry nudged my arm. He laid his head on my lap, and whined. I laid Anna down between his paws, and walked back into the house. My heart was loud in my chest—I could hear it beating. And he was in there—lying on the living room floor. I collapsed, and crawled over to him. He was still breathing—barely. _

_He smiled weakly up at me. "I'm breaking my promise again, aren't I?" he whispered. _

"_No, Jake. You kept your promise," I choked out. "I love you." _

"_I love you, too…" _

((End Flashback))

"Oh, Bella," Alice whispered. She pulled me in close to her, and held me. After so many years of crying when I remembered this, it was odd not to feel the tears. The pain in my chest kept aching, and aching…I felt like I was going to die again.

The memories hurt so much…too much. Hours later (I think), I stood up.

"Huh? Whuz happening?" Alice asked. I had apparently 'woken' her from a stupor.

"It's fine Alice. Nothing's happening. Now, shoo," I said. I lifted her up—okay, I have to admit, the strength was pretty cool. Not to mention the fact that Alice was very light. I lifted her up and took her to the guest room.

"Now, my crazy friend," I said as I sat her down on the bed, "you stay in here. Or play on the computer. Or watch TV. Or do something. But don't bother me."

She pouted. "Fine. But you have to let me take you shopping."

I sighed. "A heavy sacrifice for a small favor."

"Nope. Either we go shopping, or I'm going to bug you all night."

"Um, Alice," I said, and pointed to myself. "Newborn, remember? No human contact? Any of this a-ringin' a bell?"

She sighed, exasperated. "Bella, we have the _Internet_, remember? I can just put down my address. Delivery shopping is the best. No salesclerks drooling over you, offering phone numbers, acting like they don't see the wedding ring—just plain and simple shopping."

"Fine, I guess. If we don't have to go traipsing through a store, I'll let you take me shopping. Will you let me be?"

"Yes!"

I glided into my room, and locked the door. The radio was still on. I collapsed onto my bed, and pulled my pillow closer. _Jacob…_

_Just like I imagine  
I could never feel this way  
so get back, back  
back to the disaster  
my heart's beating faster  
holding on to feel the same _

_this may never start  
I'll tear us apart  
could now be your enemy  
losing half our years  
waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything  
so get back back  
back to where we lasted  
just like I imagine  
I could never feel this way  
so get back back  
back to the disaster  
my heart's beating faster  
holding on to feel the same_

this could never start  
tearing out my heart 

* * *

**And to all the Jacob fans who read this, I'm sorry! I didn't want to either! I love Jacob! to Jacob: I'm SORRY!!!!! **

**And, once more, I changed chapter four (it didn't take last time. I fixed it!). Sorry 'bout that. **

**Achaya **


	9. Hate Me

**Hate Me **

**Edward's POV **

I looked out the window of the plane. Anna slept in the seat next to mine. Her thick black hair was draped around her shoulders, with some fallen across her eyes. We were now close to the airport close to where Carlisle and Esme lived.

She looked so much like Bella…except for her skin. She could have gotten the hair from Bella…but the copper skin…that was most certainly _not _Bella's.

The annoying voice came over the intercom again, asking everyone to put their trays up and blah, blah, blah. I gently shook Anna awake.

"Wuzzup?"

"We're landing. You have to be awake enough to walk," I said softly. I can't exactly blame her for being exhausted. The flight, of course, courtesy of Alice, _was _a red-eye.

"Mm'kay," she yawned. I smiled. Only Bella's child…

After what felt like hours, we were finally off those annoying planes. I looked around and saw a car-rental. Good. I would need a car.

I strolled in the door. A woman behind the desk said, "Hello, welcome to…" Of course, the woman had looked up. Hence the trailing off of her words.

I leaned against the desk. "What's the fastest car you have?" I asked. Her eyes refocused.

"Umm…I think…" she picked up the phone and repeated my question. She looked back up at me. "A—"

"Fine. I'll take it."

"Sir, that will be—"

"Whatever. Charge it." I pulled out one of the myriad credit cards Alice gave me.

-------Scene change-----------

I gently put Anna in the backseat. She had fallen asleep again. Honestly, this kid sleeps way too much. I smiled, and got in the front seat. As I pulled out, I considered putting the radio on. After all, last time I listened to it—well, you know. I decided against it.

**-------------A few hours later--------- **

The silence was driving me crazy. I finally gave in, and turned on the radio. Mindless babble. I hate talk radio. After trying quite a few different stations, I settled on one. A bit more mindless babble—commercials.

_Hate me today,  
hate me tomorrow.  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you.  
Hate me in ways,  
yeah ways hard to swallow.  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you._

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave.  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I have made.  
And like a baby boy, I never was a man,  
'til I saw your blue eyes cry, and I held your face in my hand.  
And then I fell down yelling make it go away,  
just make her smile come back and shine just like it used to be.  
And then she whispered, "How could you do this to me?"_

The song made me think. Once I wished Bella would hate me. Now she does. I shuddered. The song described so much. _With a sad heart I say bye to you and wave. _No. No. I changed the station.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me at the door when I pulled up. I waved half-heartedly at them.

"Hello Edward!" Esme called. I walked up to her and embraced her.

"Alice called and told us you were coming," Carlisle said.

"Did she tell you why I came?" I asked.

"No. Is there a particular reason?" Esme asked.

I walked over to the car, and gently lifted Anna out. I turned around, and said, "This is the reason I came."

Carlisle's face darkened.

**

* * *

**

**Anyway, the song is Hate Me by Blue October. My keyboard hates me, toothpicks hate me, actually…a lot of things hate me. Weird. **

**Achaya **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Last time… **_

_I walked over to the car, and gently lifted Anna out. I turned around, and said, "This is the reason I came." _

_Carlisle's face darkened. _

"Oh no," Esme whispered.

"Edward. What have you done?" Carlisle asked. I flinched at the thinly veiled horror and anger in his voice.

"Only what I had to. I swear, Carlisle, I wouldn't have done it if there had been another option. _She's_ still human, though." I gently set Anna on her feet. She stared curiously at Carlisle and Esme.

"Who are they?" she asked.

I smiled. "They're my…parents. Carlisle, Esme, meet Anna." I said to them.

Esme knelt, and opened her arms. Anna hesitated for a moment, and then ran to her.

"Whose little girl are you?" Esme asked her quietly.

"Mama's. Alice said I had to stay with you." Anna said.

Esme laughed. "What's your mother's name?"

"Isabella Williams. Alice said to tell you, you called her Bella Swan."

Carlisle's face froze. Esme looked up at him, then murmured to Anna, "Come on. Do you want to see your room?"

Anna glanced up at me. "Sure."

Esme stood, and, taking her hand, led the little girl into the house. Carlisle sighed. "I suppose she's got nowhere else to go, does she?"

"No. I don't think either Charlie or Renée would appreciate their granddaughter turning up without any explanation. They might think something bad happened to Bella."

"Oh, yes. Her death is nothing to worry about," Carlisle laughed.

"Still, I—" I was interrupted by Anna, who nearly literally flew down the stairs, and crashed into me. It was a good thing she wasn't as clumsy as Bella; she would have broken her neck. It was a good thing, too, that she had werewolf blood. Of course, that was only a speculation on my part.

"I think I'm going to like it here," she whispered.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"Yes?" her tone was deceptively innocent.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing…_too _spectacular."

I laughed, while Carlisle just buried his head in his hands.

**

* * *

****Carlisle's POV**

"Storm tonight," Esme called from the kitchen. She was still experimenting with different foods for Anna.

"Okay. This is important why?" Edward asked.

"Just a comment. I miss having you all around. You know we haven't been able to play baseball in a few years? Maybe now Bella can play, when she comes to visit," she said wistfully.

Edward rose suddenly, and swiftly exited the room. Esme looked up at me from a salad she was tossing.

"What'd I say?" she asked.

"Bella told him she didn't want anything to do with him. Alice told me," I explained.

"When did she call?"

"You've honestly been spaced out for a while, haven't you? She called the day they arrived to tell us they were arriving. I asked why Bella wasn't with them, and Alice told me. You were sitting right there in the kitchen!"

"Oh. I think I was making…" she paused, thinking.

"Fruit salad."

"Oh, yeah."

I shook my head. Sometimes she was just scatterbrained when she got a new project. And, boy, was this a big project.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay. No song. Couldn't find one. And screw the nearly done thing. I don't think I can wrap this up in two chapters. Yay! I just love Esme's scatterbrained-ness. Sorry it's so short, but…letta me see…thinks hard four…seven hours of sleep (I think. About four last night, and a three-hour accidental nap this afternoon.) don't a writer help. **


	11. It's in the Rain

**It's in the Rain **

**A year later……….Somewhere in Alaska………Bella**

I stared out at the vast expanse of white. My breath fogged up the window. The snow was falling all the time, now. The sky was dark, a semi-ever-present night. The slopes and dunes of snow and ice were beautiful.

"BELLA!"

I jumped, and whirled around.

"Still philosophizing? Bella, you're in Alaska! The least populated state in the USA! Have some fun! Come on, Jasper and I are going hunting. Wanna come along?" Alice trilled.

"No thanks. I fed last night. Have fun," I said in her general direction.

"You know, Bella, it's so nice to be able to talk to you. You have some interesting ideas," Jasper said. He had come to stand behind Alice, and was leaning on the doorframe. As they turned to leave, I heard him murmur, "I still say we should go see Emmett and Rose. Knowing Emmett, he'll challenge Bella to an arm wrestling match. He really needs to be taken down some—after all," he glanced in my direction, "he's not the strongest anymore. She's remarkably strong, still."

"Not if she doesn't want to," Alice whispered back. "After all, we'd _all _have to go to Carlisle and Esme's place…"

"Guys, I know you know I can hear you," I called. "Fine, I guess we could go…"

Of course, the moment I said that, I was swept up in a huge hug from Alice. Surprising, actually, because she was so small. Jasper, on the other hand, just gave me a brotherly, one-armed hug.

"Thank you so much Bella! I've really missed everybody. Seeing them in visions isn't nearly as good as seeing them in the flesh!" Alice crowed.

"Ow, Alice. Right next to my ear, you are," I groaned as I flinched. Yes, in the course of a year, I had watched all six Star Wars movies—no, watched isn't the right word, _memorized_ would be better. All the innumerable time I'd had in my first year as a vampire, and the best thing I'd done was watch Han Solo and Princess Leia beat up Imperial Stormtroopers _way _too many times. Jasper had finally stolen my tapes about a month ago. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Getting my ear screeched off by my sister.

Did I mention 'ow'?

"Sorry," she giggled.

"So, um, you're going to call Emm—"

"They're coming," Alice said firmly.

"Okay. So, who else is going to be there?" I asked, trying (and failing) to sound casual.

"Uh, everyone—oh. Yeah. Everyone. We'll be stopping in Juneau to pick up Tanya and her coven, just so you know."

"Yeah. Fine."

* * *

I was squashed against the window, with Tanya sitting beside me. Rain coursed down the windows. 

_Every time the rain comes down _

_Close my eyes and listen _

_I can hear _

_The lonesome sound _

_All this sky eyes it cries_

_Listen to the rain _

_Here it comes again _

_Hear it in the rain_

"Alice, what are you playing?" Tanya asked. Her voice woke me from my reverie, and I actually listened.

"Umm, an _Enya_ CD jasper got me for Christmas. I think the song's called _It's in the Rain._"

_Feel the touch of tears that fall _

_They won't fall forever_

I had felt tears fall many times. And she was right—for me at least: the tears won't fall ever again. I think that's close enough to forever.

_In the way the day will flow _

_All things come, all things go _

_L__isten to the rain _

_(The rain) _

_Here it comes again _

_(Again) _

_Hear it in the rain_

_Late at night _

_I drift away _

_I can't hear you calling _

Drifting would certainly describe what I did at night, seeing as I can't sleep.

_And my name is in the rain _

_Leaves on trees _

_Whispering _

_Deep blue seas _

_Mysteries _

_Even when this moment ends _

_Can't let go this feeling _

_Everything will come again_

_In the sound _

_Falling down _

_All this sky _

_Eyes it cries _

_Hear my name _

_In the rain_

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Rain was falling—pouring actually. I hated rainy days. But, they were better without Emmett there.

"Hey Edward! Guess what!" Anna called.

"What?" I yelled back. Rainy days were especially bad lately; Anna's 9th birthday was coming up, and she was going crazy trying to ferret out her gifts.

"They're all coming to visit!"

"All who?"

"Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya—her whole family, actually—Alice, Jasper…and Bella," Esme shouted.

"Bella? Coming here?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah! Mom's coming!"

**

* * *

**

**No POV**

Esme watched as Edward stalked out of the house. Anna looked up at her, confused.

"What'd I say?" she asked.

Esme sat down on a stool. She opened her arms, and Anna crawled into them, cradled against the rock-hard, cold comfort of her second mother.

"Anna, a long time ago, before you were born, your mother and Edward were…" she paused, searching for the right words.

"Friends?"

"No—more than just friends. Much more…. You know how Carlisle and I are, right?"

"Yes."

"That's how your mother and Edward were. They were just a little more…flamboyant…about their relationship—after all, they were teenagers. At her eighteenth birthday party, there was an accident. I won't explain it to you, just that there was nearly a disaster that would have ensured that you were never born. After that, Edward left, we all left, for her safety. We never came back. You can't know how much it hurt Edward to leave her. He was just an empty shell—he wouldn't speak to us, he wouldn't play or listen to music.

"According to Alice, Bella wasn't much better. Eventually, though, she fell in love again. That would be your father. When he came to your house a year ago, you can't imagine—_I _can't imagine—what it did to him. He loved your mother more than anything else in the world."

Anna was quiet for a minute. "Well, maybe they'll make up when she comes to visit," she said brightly.

"I hope so, child. I hope so."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hellllooo everybody! How are ya? Okay, cliffy maybe? I dunno. I think, if I make the next chapter really long, I might be able to wrap it up. I'll miss it, though. Maybe I'll make a sequel with Anna! PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON _RIGHT NOW _and tell me what you think. **


	12. Rising Force Dreaming

**Rising Force//Dreaming **

**Still in Maine, EPOV. **

_Out of the darkness the voices are calling_

_Riding the wings of a song_

_The Fury is screaming and Heaven is falling_

_I feel it coming on strong_

Rain pelted my face. The cold droplets soaked me in moments. I didn't care. The darkness of the rainy day and the impending night enveloped me, offering me a comfort in the dark that nothing else could. The wind whipped the treetops furiously, every so often seizing the pine needles and sending them through the air. The scent of the rain was heavy—suffocating.

_The lightning strikes, cracking the night_

_It feels like never before_

_Thunder and sparks in the Heart of the Dark_

_I hear a Rising Force_

Lightning struck a tree close by. The tree burst into flames, lighting up the immediate area only for a moment, until it was snuffed out by the rain. The air had an electric tang to it. The rain had been continuing for days now. I could almost swear I was back in Forks.

_Searching my soul now I find something else I take my life in my hands From the gates of Heaven to the altars of Hell The Power is at my command _

I slunk down against a tree. I gazed blankly at the lightning webbing across the sky, and barely registered the thunder. Bella was coming back…and she hated me. The most important being in all of my existence, and she hated me.

_I saved her life! _

**Did you ever consider that she might not want saving? **

_Why wouldn't she want saving? Now she gets to watch her daughter grow up. _

**And grow old. And die. **

_No, _I growled internally. _I won't let her. I'll—I'll—_

**Do what? Condemn her to this awful existence? An innocent? **

_You think Bella is going to want to see her daughter die? _

**I think Bella is going to want her daughter to lead a normal, human life. **

_She can't! _

**Why not? **

_She isn't human. She's werewolf. _

**Do you think that you could even change her, then? She would be her own worst—natural—enemy. That would be even more of a hell than the thirst. Did you think of that? **

_Shut up. _I shook my head, trying to dislodge the logical part of my thinking. The one that insisted that Bella would still hate me. The more optimistic side of me hopefully suggested she might still love me, deep down. I quickly squashed that thought. Where the agony of being away from her might not kill me, hope—especially if that hope turned out to not be true—certainly would. I turned my face up to the rain, and let it wash away all thoughts of anything from my mind.

**Bella **

Alice pulled the car up to the house, after an excruciatingly long driveway. I fairly leaped out of the car. I stretched, working out the kinks from my muscles. I ran my fingers through my hair, which was tangled so much that it resembled not so much hair as rope.

"Mommy!" Suddenly I was assaulted by my shrieking daughter.

"Hey baby," I crooned as I knelt and stroked her hair. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," she mumbled into my chest.

"Hey everybody!" A booming laugh resounded across the clearing that was the yard, and through the surrounding forest.

"Emmett! How've you been?" I shouted back. When I saw him, he had caught Alice and Tanya up in a giant bear hug.

"Honestly? It's been pretty boring for the past eighteen years without you around, Bells," he laughed. He swept me and Anna up in a joint crushing hug.

"Emmett, watch the kid!" I choked out.

"Oops. Sorry kiddo."

"'s okay," she grumbled.

"What? You wanna hug too?"

"Yeah!" instantly she disappeared into Emmett's huge embrace.

"Don't crush her," I warned. "I kind of like my daughter in her whole form."

"No problem. Come on. Let's go say hi to Rose," he said. The last part was aimed at Anna.

"Bella!" I glanced up at the steps, only to see Esme and Carlisle standing there.

"Hey!" I called. I glided up to hug them.

"It's been too long, Bella," Esme murmured.

"Way too long," I laughed.

After many greetings, I was finally left alone. Tanya and her clan had retreated into their respective rooms, while Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper had settled in the kitchen to catch up. Anna was probably off interrogating Tanya, Rose, or Emmett about something. The only person who hadn't greeted me was the only one I really wanted to see.

I searched the house (literally from top to bottom) and still couldn't find him. Reluctantly, as night fell, I retired to the living room, under the assurance of Alice and Esme that Edward would be back. Not soon enough, but soon.

Of course, a storm was raging again, after a brief lull. The television was knocked out, and the computer was strictly off-limits during storms. Needless to say, but for Anna, most of us were pretty bored.

_Shades of night fall upon my eyes  
Lonely world fades away  
Misty night, shadows start to rise  
Lonely world fades away _

In my dreams your face is all I see 

Goddess I missed him—them—both. I was restless. The storm, the constant-seeming rain, reminded me strongly of Forks. I couldn't sleep—obviously. While no one was watching, I rose quietly from the couch and walked outside.

**Alice **

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella glance around, rise, and leave.

"Pay up, Emmett. She left before a day was up," I grinned. Emmett swore under his breath, and dug out his wallet.

"Is she going to get lost?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Nah. She's got a better sense of direction—Emmett, don't even think about shorting me."

"Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't see that," he said as he handed over the bills, grinning.

"I didn't. I just know you."

**Edward **

I still slumped against the old tree. A brief lull in the storm had 'woken' me, but as soon as the rain started up again, I fell back into a sort of trance.

_Through the night you share your love with me _

Dreaming  
Visions of you  
Feeling  
All the love I never knew 

Funny, actually. The only time I could truly love Bella—the only time she seemed to return my affection—was in the night. When she wasn't even here.

The wind shifted direction, and with the breeze came a scent—achingly familiar, yet somehow totally alien. And with the scent came an empty space where any other being with that scent—vampire scent—would be. There was only one person in the world that was that unique.

"Bella?" I whispered. At once I bit my tongue, but the word was out there—irretrievable. Traitor hopes!

"Edward." There was no hesitation in this beautiful voice. No anger, no hate. No feeling.

I clambered to my feet—most uncharacteristically. I turned, only to see the most beautiful creature alive. Or, rather, not. Yes, she still looked about eighteen. That was odd. But my mind pushed all thoughts away that condemned Bella in any way. Her eyes glowed through the darkness—a smudged amber color, through the rain.

_Here we are on the crossroads of forever  
Silent star lights the way _

The moon glinted through the thinning cover of the clouds. She motioned at me with her finger—just a slight twitch. I might have misread it. After a moment, though, without my moving, she grew agitated.

"Come on, Edward. I won't bite—not you, at least." Her eyes glinted with wry humor. I stepped warily toward her.

"Are you going to hit me again?"

"Goddess, no. I would hate to ruin the lovely forest!" she exclaimed playfully.

"And not your walls?" I teased.

"No." She shook her head. "Walls are dead wood. Trees are alive. They can be hurt."

_Walk with me on the winds on time  
Love's mystery is for us to find _

We walked down the path, beaten down by hours of hard running. I noticed that Bella didn't trip once, despite the copious amount of undergrowth.

"You've changed," I mused.

"Oh, really? Might it be the fact that I'm a bit taller? Prettier? More durable?" she asked, a flippant tone to her voice.

"No. You haven't tripped yet."

"Oh. Yeah. I almost miss that."

"Being so clumsy you're almost disabled?"

"Yeah. Do you think, if I fell, you would still catch me?" she asked. Did I detect a hint of wistfulness in her voice? Or were my hopes just letting my subconscious inject feelings that weren't there?

"I think I would still—"

Of course, she was not paying attention to where she walked, and in an apparently rare moment of the old Bella, tripped. I caught her, of course.

"—catch you." I set her back on her feet. She looked at me, and I could see what she had meant about dazzling people.

"I had hoped you would," she sighed. Did that mean what I thought it did? She took my hand.

"I never stopped loving you, you know," she whispered. "I—I missed you."

"Me too."

"Your distractions weren't enough?"

"There were no distractions. I made them up."

"So—can we be the way we were?" Her tone was hopeful, and a little bit frightened.

"Not exactly the way we were. After all, we have a daughter to raise," I whispered.

"Together?" I could barely hear her voice.

"Always."

**No one **

"Yes!" Alice hissed.

"What?" their voices were loud, and insistent.

"They're back! Yes!"

Carlisle sighed in relief. "Finally. Now Edward can stop being so gloomy all the time."

"And Bella. She was always moping around. She practically memorized the _Star Wars _movies." Alice grinned.

"Which reminds me," Jasper laughed, "I've got to return those to her."

"Sweet! We can play baseball again!" Emmett boomed.

"We can all be a family. Finally," Esme grinned.

Edward and Bella didn't come back that night. They stayed in the forest through the night. The stars shone brightly through the wispy clouds, illuminating the woods, and the two. They were made for each other, and they were together again.

_Until the day, until the day I find you  
I won't rest, I won't let go  
Somehow, some way, I know I'll be beside you  
To warm my heart and fill my soul _

Go on dreaming ... 

**A/N: Whew! Okay, people! Cut, print, Tony! I mean, curtain! It's over. Sob. I can't believe it. I actually finished it. Only the second ever story to get finished. Ow. My fingers hurt. Too much typy-ing! Okay, guys. I gotta go. My brain won't work. To all my loyal fans who have been with me from the first, and the new guys, I thank you. I hope you have vamptastic whatevers. Au revior! I'll be Bach! And you can be Beethoven! Okay, inside joke. You know the way Arnold Swartza-what's-his-name says 'I'll be back'? He's all like, "I'll be Bach," so we've got the joke running that whenever someone says it like that, someone else will say, "And I'll be Beethoven!" **

**Ciao **

**Acahya. **


End file.
